Ranma 12 Tomo 39
by RumikoT
Summary: El final que os mezquiné hace unas décadas cuando era joven e impulsiva.


Hola, mi nombre es Rumiko Takahashi; cuando era joven creé el manga de Ranma ½ que me deparó fama internacional. Sin embargo, a pesar del éxito, no quedé del todo conforme con la obra cuyo final me dejó tan traumatizada que tuve que ponerme a leer fanfics. Y bueno...hoy por fin...me animo a publicar uno. Este es mi primera historia; no sean muy malos conmigo ¿vale? Espero que los personajes no me queden muy OOC.

Antes de empezar quiero aclararles que este fic transcurre tres meses y catorce días después de la boda fallida (recuerdo haber dibujado a los protagonistas vestidos de novios por eso no entiendo por qué canónicamente se la llama de ese modo).

Una última acotación. No pretendo ser tan decimonónica en mi descripción del ambiente -sólo si lo veo realmente necesario- pero es que nunca abandono cuando escribo, la siguiente premisa:

"Un fic es un espejo que se pasea por un ancho canon; tan pronto refleja el azul del cielo ante nuestros ojos, como el barro de los barrizales que hay en el camino. No acuseis de su reflejo al portador del espejo."

Ranma ½ me pertenece pero esto lo hago sin fines de lucro porque ya bastante dinero gané con el manga.

* * *

La heróica Nerima dormía la siesta, el calor aplastante del sol canicular paralizaba todo movimiento como si de una imagen congelada se tratara; ni siquiera los peces del estanque del dojo -de cuyo nombre no me quiero acordar- parecían hacer nada. Era una siesta en todo regla; una de esas que cumplían con todos los mandamientos… Salvo…. porque no tuvo final feliz.

Un portazo violento despertó a toda la casa seguido por los gritos de la más joven de sus habitantes:

-¡Ranma eres un imbecil! ¡Cómo se te ocurre irrumpir así en mi cuarto! ¡Haz el favor de soltar a P-chan!

-¡No! Él se viene conmigo. -y con un leve empujón intentó acercarse a la ventana para mandar a volar a su rival.

-¡Te digo que lo dejes, Ranma! -lo frenó Akane mientras forcejeaba para quedarse con su mascota.

-¿Me puedes decir por qué te gusta tanto este maldito cerdo, Akane? -le preguntó el chico de la trenza sin dejarle que recuperara el animalillo.

-¡Ay! -suspiró ella soñadoramente y agregó, con un dejo de malicia que su prometido no supo apreciar- porque P-chan es pequeño, peludo, suave; tan blando por fuera, que se diría todo de algodón, que no lleva huesos y por eso me gusta usarlo de cojín para dormir ¡es tan cómodo!

Esas palabras no sentaron nada bien al artista marcial que, hecho un basilisco, atravesó el trecho que le quedaba hasta la ventana en unas cuantas zancadas sin soltar en ningún momento a P-chan y gritó:

-Un día de estos meteré tu cojín en agua caliente y ya veremos si te sigue resultando "todo de algodón". Te puedo asegurar que no te gustarán sus huesos.

Dicho esto el joven le propinó al indefenso animal una tremenda patada que lo envió volando rumbo al infinito y más allá.

* * *

La escena anterior termina así. Sé que lo canónico sería que la chica de cabello azulado saque su mazo de la nada y le regale a su prometido un vuelo cortesía de aerolíneas Akane. Pero ¿se acuerdan de aquel capítulo del manga en dónde ella lo manda a volar a Ranma de un mazazo? A mi se me ocurrió pensar ¿y si no lo hiciera? ¿qué pasaría? Este tema me genera tantas dudas porque es la primera vez que escribo sobre Ranma y claro tampoco tengo ahora un editor detrás de mí diciéndome: "tienes que insertar aquí un gag sí o sí".

* * *

-¿Acaso nunca te cansarás de comportarte como un idiota? -le recriminó Akane una vez que su mascota se esfumó de su vista.

-¿Y tú no te cansas de ser tan necia? -le respondió Ranma y de un salto limpio llegó al jardín de la casa. Allí pudo observar cómo casi toda la familia estaba reunida alrededor de la mesa y se fue a ocupar su lugar.

-Debería haberte mandado a buscarlo de un mazazo como hago siempre -agregó ella entre dientes mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. No debería ser tan blanda con él.

-¡Akane! -llamó Kasumi apoyada en la barandilla de la escalera- te estamos esperando para merendar.

-¡Voy! -respondió ella y bajó junto con el resto.

En un instante, con todos los integrantes de la casa juntos, se formó una pintoresca semblanza de una familia bien constituida. Perdonad que me emocione ante esta imagen pero es la primera vez que los veo así, como si yo estuviera parada a los pies del estanque y ellos ni lo notaran (ni siquiera Nabiki a la que distraje con mis dotes autorales). Fijaos en Kasumi y Nodoka sirviendo el té y repartiendo galletas, los padres preparando una partida de shögi; pero sobre todo, fijaos en los prometidos que apenas se dirigen la palabra por el incidente de hace un rato y sin embargo, cuando Akane le alcanza la taza a Ranma se rozan levemente las manos y ahora están sonrojados e intentan sostenerse la mirada pero no pueden y se buscan el uno al otro a escondidas (les confieso que incluso están pensando en verse a solas para arreglar lo que pasó antes y tal vez quién sabe). Siento que esto podría durar por siempre pero la influencia de lo canónico es alargada y se vino lo inevitable...

-¡Ranma, traerte ramen! -saludó Shampoo montada en su bicicleta.

-¡Mis okonomiyakis están más sabrosos, Ran-chan! -agregó Ukyo lanzando su pala contra la caja que transportaba la sopa de fideos.

-No pruebes los platos de estas plebeyas, Ranma-sama, sólo los míos son dignos de ti. -completó el trío de voces Kodachi y cubrió el cielo de aquel lugar de pétalos de rosas negras que poco a poco fueron tiñéndolo todo.

La escena costumbrista de hace un rato fue transformada en un cadáver exquisito por las tres chicas que en su terquedad no se ponían de acuerdo e iban danzando por el lugar con golpes descoordinados destrozando todo a su paso. Tan distraída estaba mirándolas que no me di cuenta en qué momento se levantó Akane y se fue. En cambio, Ranma sí que lo supo aunque nada pudo hacer porque ya había sido atrapado por el trío surrealista que lo tironeaba para completar su obra.

* * *

No recuerdo que en el manga usara tan seguido el recurso de las tres prometidas interrumpiendo ante la menor oportunidad pero no estoy aquí para contradecir al canon. No obstante mi problema ahora es otro. Pensaba que Ranma y Akane tuvieran un momento a solas en la siguiente escena pero conociéndolos no querrán acercarse el uno al otro por lo menos durante varias horas. Tengo que resolver esto de algún modo porque si no quebraré la alternancia protocolar que rige un fic.

No queda otra, hay que insertar un nuevo enemigo. Según mi amigo Akira Toriyama, este tiene que ser más poderoso que el anterior; en este caso, debe superar a Saffrón. Creo que ya sé cómo conseguirlo.

¿Están preparados? Estamos llegando al clímax de la historia.

* * *

Eran tan frecuentes estos estropicios en la casa,que Kasumi y Nodoka ya sabían cómo hacer para que el caos se tornara en orden en un periquete; sin mayores esfuerzos y no siempre contando con la ayuda de todos, ellas conseguían que cada cosa volviera a su sitio. Otra vez se respiraba tranquilidad en el dojo Tendo, sus moradores procuraron disimular que no se daban cuenta de eso, mas no tuvieron demasiado tiempo para disfrutarla porque apenas el último pétalo de rosa negra fue recogido del suelo, llamaron al timbre.

-Bueno -dijo Nabiki mientras se levantaba para atender al visitante- por fin alguien que entiende el concepto de "puerta de entrada".

-¿Esta es la casa de Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome? -preguntó en perfecto japonés una mujer de larga cabellera castaña con reflejos dorados como sus ojos, apenas cubierta con una túnica y que claramente era extranjera.

-Sí -respondió Nabiki arrepintiéndose al instante por darle la información gratis.

-Necesito hablar con ellos, es algo impostergable.

-¿Y usted quién es, si se puede saber?

-¡Nabiki! No seas tan descortés con nuestra visitante -reprendió Nodoka desde el salón. Hazla pasar que en seguida Kasumi le servirá un té.

-Mi nombre es Venus, soy diosa del amor, de la belleza, de la fertilidad y vengo aquí en calidad de madre -dijo buscando con la mirada a la señora Saotome pues quería ponerla de su lado.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez Saotome?¿otra prometida? -gritó furioso Soun, dando un golpe al tablero de shögi y desparramando sus fichas.

-Esta vez sí que yo no tengo nada que ver -se defendió Genma. ¡Lo juro! Es la primera vez que la veo.

-Por favor -dijo Nodoka- si es tan amable siéntese con nosotros y explíquenos a qué se refiere cuando dice que viene en calidad de madre.

-Claro, encantada -dijo la diosa. Tal como podrán notar por mi aspecto físico, no soy de aquí. Vengo desde muy lejos, concretamente desde Roma. Soy la madre del pueblo que antiguamente se conocía como romano y que ahora es Italia. Ellos son muy aficionados al manga-anime y quedaron muy decepcionados con la boda fallida. Puesto que tal como dije antes, también soy la diosa del amor no podía dejar las cosas así, tengo que intervenir para arreglar la situación. ¿Podría hablar con ellos?

-El verdadero problema aquí no son ni mi hermana ni mi cuñadito -dijo Nabiki mientras señalaba hacia el estanque del jardín- si no aquella señora que está parada allí. Si quieres hablar con ella puedo conseguirtelo por diez mil yens.

-Acepto -contestó Venus sin dudar, pues sabía perfectamente quién era yo y extendió su mano con un fajo de dinero.

* * *

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Ahora que hago? Se supone que la que tiene el control de todo soy yo. ¡Esto es absolutamente anticanónico! Para colmo, Nabiki acaba de estafar a una diosa, no me quedará otra que entrar y capear el temporal.

* * *

-Bienvenida -me dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa en cuanto entré-. ¿le apetece un poco de té?

-Muchas gracias -le respondí y me entregó una taza. Fingiendo una serenidad que no tenía, me dispuse a beberlo dando pequeños sorbos. Sentía las miradas de todos clavadas en mi, escrutándome con esa sutileza que caracteriza a mis personajes, hasta que por fin Nabiki se animó a preguntarme:

-¿En qué poza de Jusenkyo has caído tú?

-¿Perdona? -le pregunté desconcertada.

-Es que ahora que te veo más de cerca, no me termina de quedar claro -me hablaba sin dejar de girar en torno a mí- ¿eres mujer, verdad? Quiero decir ¿lo eres todo el tiempo o sólo a veces?

No me dio tiempo a contestar, primero arrojó encima de mi cabeza un vaso de agua fría y no conforme con eso cogió la tetera y también me mojó con ella. Quedó bastante decepcionada al no apreciar ninguna transformación en mi persona. Supongo que lo que me acababa de suceder es lo que algunos entendidos llaman karma; tantas veces había dibujado esto en el manga que alguna vez me tenía que tocar a mí.

-¿Sabes que también podrías haber esperado a que te responda? -le solté bruscamente mientras me secaba con la toalla que amablemente me había alcanzado Kasumi (bendito y desapercibido personaje que en momentos como este siempre me salva).

-En fin -se impacientó Venus- ¿me dejarán por fin hablar con ella? Estimada Rumiko, me imagino que ya sabe quién soy y por qué estoy aquí ¿no? Voy a ser directa con usted: hay muchas cosas que del final de Ranma 1/2 no nos cierran.

-¿Por ejemplo? -le pregunté temerosa, tan sólo para ganar tiempo porque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Ranma y Akane no quedan juntos. -¡Zas, en toda la boca! Lo mismo que vengo escuchando desde hace años.

-Pero si les armé una boda y todo -argumenté yo sabiendo de antemano que no me lo daría por válido.

-La señorita de melena castaña aquí presente vendió la información y se arruinó todo.

-¡Y yo qué culpa tengo de eso! Nabiki siempre se me escapa de las manos -grité furiosa.

-¡Hasta cuándo Rumiko, abusarás de mi paciencia! -se exasperó la diosa- ¡Por supuesto que eres la responsable! ¡Tú creaste todo esto! No tiene sentido alargar esta charla, a partir de ahora los prometidos pasarán a estar bajo mi jurisdicción. Los inmortalizaré como corresponde.

-Creo que eso ya lo había hecho yo -susurré.

-Conmigo tendrán lo que nunca consiguieron aquí, su propio "locus amoenus" ¡Ay, perdón empecé a hablar en latín sin darme cuenta! Quise decir "lugar ameno, idílico" ¿Cómo podría explicárselos mejor?

No pude aguantar tanta pedantería divina e intervine.

-¿Estás insinuando que podrás ofrecerles a Ranma y a Akane las condiciones necesarias para que ellos puedan expresar tranquilamente su amor? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no?

-A las pruebas me remito -respondió Venus, muy segura.

Estaba a punto de intentar refutar sus palabras, cuando entró el joven artista marcial que venía de entrenar unas katas en el dojo y que por supuesto -pese a estar de paso por ahí- no pudo permanecer callado:

-¿Quién querría estar a solas con una marimacho como Akane? -dijo mientras se secaba el sudor y se dirigía al baño. Sin embargo, no tardó en volver a reunirse con todos nosotros gracias a un puñetazo de su prometida que lo había escuchado hablar cuando salía de ducharse.

-¡Idiota! Por supuesto que no me quedaría a solas con un pervertido como tú.

-¡A quién llamas pervertido!

Y se pusieron a discutir ahí delante de la mismísima diosa del Amor como si esta no existiera y ellos no necesitaran de ningún otro lugar más propicio para hacerlo. Tan llena de orgullo estaba por mis personajes y su extraña manera de amar que no pude evitar refregárselo a Venus.

-¿Ya ves cómo se comportan? -le pregunté con rintintin- Nadie puede conseguir una escena romántica así -agregué triunfante- por mucho que lo intente.

-No estás aprovechando sus puntos débiles -sentenció la diosa. Los dejas a su libre albedrío. Evidentemente no te interesa juntarlos.

-Primero tendrán que resolver todos sus problemas y…

-Ni por casualidad dejaré que tú te sigas encargando de este asunto. -dictaminó Venus-. Si te dejo podrán seguir dando vueltas durante diez años o más. -Luego interrumpió la disputa de los prometidos exclamando: ¡Ranma, Akane! Preparen todo, se vienen conmigo a Roma.

-¡Yo no pienso ir! -contestaron al unísono los dos prometidos.

La bellísima deidad no se amedrentó ante semejante respuesta, más bien aprovechó la misma para jugar la que ella consideraba su carta ganadora. Y comenzó su largo discurso:

-Lo harán por las buenas y el viaje será placentero... para variar... o por las malas… Les advierto que, con tan sólo un chasquido tendré aquí tanto a las más sensuales de mis sacerdotisas que raptarán felices a este hermoso joven y lo llevaran a mi templo romano para iniciarlo en el ritual amoroso; como al más lascivo ejército de sátiros que estarán encantados de posar sus lujuriosas manos en esta preciosa chica. ¿Es así como lo prefieren chicos? Me encargo entonces de que los separen a cada uno lo más lejos posible del otro y que tal vez tarden años en volver a encontrarse o aceptan venir por las buenas, sin presiones de ningún tipo.

Los prometidos se quedaron callados, tratando de digerir las palabras de la diosa y sobre todo intentando borrar de sus mentes celosas, la imagen del otro en brazos de sacerdotisas o sátiros. Ahora sí que Venus sentía que los había puesto en jaque, ya se imaginaba yéndose con ellos rumbo a Roma. Por eso, hasta a mí me dió pena lo que sucedió después.

-¡Linda Akane! No busques fuera lo que ya puedes encontrar aquí. ¡Ven a los brazos de este dulce anciano! -clamó Hapossai brincando sobre los pechos de la joven Tendo quién se lo quitó de encima como siempre. El maestro quedó desmayado en el suelo, la diosa con curiosidad se acercó hasta él y lo levantó de la solapa para observarlo mejor.

-Este tipo de sátiro no lo había visto nunca. -aseguró- No cumple con la descripción clásica ¡ni siquiera tiene vello!

-¡Oh, qué preciosidad! -profirió con vehemencia Hapossai- Una diosa del Olimpo toda para mí -y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Largo de aquí viejo libidinoso! Mi cupo de sátiros ya está cubierto. -y lo envió por los aires de un puñetazo. ¡Vaya! Veo que mis horas con Marte no fueron en vano.

Apenas si pudo terminar de acomodarse la túnica, su cabello quedó completamente desordenado debido al forcejeo con el maestro. Sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que dejarlo así puesto que controlar todo aquello estaba siendo más complicado de lo que había esperado. Cuando levantó por fin la vista, una gota de sudor frío le recorrió por completo. Ranma estaba atrapado por el trío de siempre: Kodachi había conseguido abrazarlo por la espalda mientras que Shampoo y Ukyo intentaban quedárselo tironeando cada una de un brazo. La diosa no pudo contener una exclamación de asombro.

-¡Por Júpiter tonante! De dónde salió tanta jovenzuela iniciada en el arte de la prostitución ritual. ¿Hay por aquí acaso un templo en mi honor?

Sólo la trenza del muchacho parecía haberse salvado de la trifulca amorosa en la que se encontraba envuelto y ni siquiera ella se libró cuando los celos de Akane no soportaron más la situación. Lo levantó de la trenza y lo arrojó al estanque gritando:

-Se puede saber cuánto tiempo más pensabas permanecer así ¡Pervertido!

La cabellera roja de Ranma surgió del estanque y continuó el enfrentamiento con su prometida como si la transformación femenina no se hubiese producido.

-Sabes muy bien que yo nunca las busco -chilló la pelirroja- ellas son las que se me tiran encima.

-Pues bien que te veo disfrutar cuando estás en sus brazos -dijo Akane. Y siguieron discutiendo como si nadie más existiera.

-¡Esto es un bacanal -dijo con resignación Venus-. Creo que ni siquiera yo puedo arreglarlo. Tendré que volver a Roma y decirles a mis hijos que se conformen con seguir escuchando las canciones de los Bee Hive. ¡Ay! -suspiró- Siempre nos quedará Madoka Ayukawa, nuestra bella Sabrina.

No tuve corazón para seguir escuchando sus lamentos, me acerqué a ella con mi mejor sonrisa y la consolé lo mejor que pude por el acentuado libre albedrío de mis personajes.

-Tal vez no sea lo que venías buscar pero déjame compensarte de alguna manera. Te daré de regalo tanto el manga como el anime de Maison Ikkoku. Quédate tú de recuerdo la edición Big Manga autografiada (acto seguida estampé mi firma acompañada de un: "para Venus con amor") y llévale a tus hijos esta versión remasterizada multilingüe del anime.

-¡Ahhhh! -exclamó Venus, dando saltos de alegría, mostrando su lado más otaku- ¡_Cara Dolce Kyoko_! Mis hijos estarán felices. Además, está incluida "Suki sa", mi canción preferida, interpretada por la banda de rock Anzen Chitai. Este es el día más feliz de mi vida. Muchas gracias, Rumiko, mi viaje no ha sido en vano. Ahora tengo que irme antes de que empiece a creer que aquí en este caos se respira amor.

-¿Te volveremos a ver? -le pregunté amablemente a modo de despedida.

-Tal vez algún día -me respondió y se fue sin más.

* * *

Ahora sí que estoy contenta con el final que le dí en esta historia a Ranma 1/2 porque debo confesar que unos cuantos meses después de terminado el manga noté con horror que le faltaba algo muy importante al desenlace del mismo. De hecho, muchos lectores se quejaron: ¡no había insertado ningún dios entre los rivales! Me había quedado con el último , Saffron, en la escala de los semidioses ¡cómo pude cometer ese error de novata!

Gracias por leerme. No me dejen reviews, mejor compren el manga.


End file.
